Winged Secrets
by Lynnerva
Summary: Bella is an experiment, who escaped from the school. She goes into hiding for a few years as Bella Swan, then Itex hires the Cullen's to find the missing experiments, including her. Will she be able to stop them without revealing her true identity? Bella/Edward!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Here is my twilight/Maximum Ride crossover. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Winged Secrets**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella POV**

"_Die, Bird!" the eraser snarled. "Never." I retorted, aiming a punch at him. He caught my fist and smirked. "You're going to right now." He wrapped his gigantic paw around my neck and squeezed. _

I woke up, gasping. "What is it, love?" Edward had his arms around me and was looking with concern.I sat up and rubbed my neck, were the Eraser had strangled me in my dream. "Nothing."

Edward's eyes narrowed "are you sure? You were tossing and turning. And screaming loudly." "Absolutely sure." I gave him a peck on the lips and headed to my bathroom to change. When I came down, Edward had already made a pile of pancakes, layered with syrup and whipped cream. I gave him a sleepy smile of thanks, and dug in. They were heavenly, and again I wondered how a vampire, who had never eaten this, could cook it so well.

Suddenly, I looked at the clock, and nearly jumped out of my skin. "7:30! I'm late!" Edward laughed. "Relax, love. Homeroom only just started. If I take you, we can get there just on time for the teacher not to mark us late." I grabbed my jacket and bookbag, and then ran outside to Edward's silver Volvo. "Let's go".

* * *

**Bella POV**

Thanks to Edward's daredevil driving, I got there just as the teacher called my name. "Here." I pretended to catch my breath. I _had_run pretty fast(for a human) across the parking lot and into my classroom. With the strength and stamina that I portrayed of Bella Swan, I should have been as out of breath as a person having an asthma attack. The teacher glared at me, muttered something about irresponsible teenagers, and went back to calling roll. I sat next to my friend, Angela Weber. Angela was like me, and got kidnapped by the school when she was 5, a few months after I was. We had shared a crate, and became fast friends. Then, the experiments started. Hours upon hours of torture-getting electrocuted with a thousand volts of energy every ten seconds while running full speed on a treadmill for two hours at a time, being strapped to a table while whitecoats injected me with one liquid after another. Yeah. You get the picture. Not fun. Then, the whitecoats tried to inject DNA into us, me with 2% eagle, and Angela with 5% black panther.

So basically, I have wings (that's right – you didn't hear wrong), and super enhanced senses. Angela can shape-shift into a Panther. After we were 'altered', we were separated. She was moved to one side of the school, and I the other. We met others of our kind, and didn't see each other until an auction 4 years later, when we were 9. We escaped with the flock and the 'clan', the group of cat people like Angela. For some time, we lived together, and then parted ways. We decide that in splitting up, we could take more Itex branches down this way. Angela and I refused, however, and I suggested that Angela and I go alone to spy on the Itex buildings all over the world. Max and Rex (the clan leader) both agreed, and we set out alone. We did this for years, sneaking in, hacking into their computers (we also stole two – one for each of us.), and reporting back to the flock or the clan, whichever was closest. Then, one day when we were a month away from turning 13 (she and I celebrate the day we met each other- September 10), Max came to us at our campsite. She told us that Itex was creating a huge plan to take over the world, but it would take a few years to form she also said that we should find a family to live with and pretend to be human until she contacted us. We agreed, and arranged to live with different families with ex-whitecoats in a little town called Forks. The name still makes me laugh really hard. Forks. What kind of founder names his town Forks? So we pretended to be 14 while we were only 12, and enrolled at Forks High School. Needless to say, I fell in love with Edward, and now, here we are! I'm currently a junior, pretending to be 16, while I'm really 14. I really do love Edward with all my heart, but I will not tell him about my wings. Even for a vampire, it is a pretty unbelievable concept.

* * *

**Bella POV**

There was a new janitor at school, and we talked for a long time. Then, he told me why he was here. He explained that he was a whitecoat until a few months ago, and handed me a slip of paper. I hadn't read it yet. Other than that, the day went by pretty quickly. When Edward drove me home, I was ready for a quick flight and exercise with Angela.

"Hey, love. Can you come you over in about an hour?" Edward asked. "Sure. Why?" "You'll see." When we arrive at my house, I gave him a quick kiss, then hopped out of the car. Charlie wasn't home yet, so I sprawled on the couch and took the slip of paper from my pocket. It read,

_Itex has hired seven supernatural beings to hunt down its missing experiments, a.k.a. you and the others. Be careful. _

I dropped the paper down, hands shaking. Supernatural beings. Oh god. They had hired the Cullen's.

**How did you like it?**


	2. The Meeting

**Winged Secrets**

**Chapter 2**

**Bella POV**

I sat there for a long time, staring at the piece of paper in shock. The Cullen's. Working for Itex. Impossible. Motherly Esme, kind Carlisle, hyper Alice, funny Jasper, childlike Emmett, Rosalie, who has a good heart, and Edward. Sweet Edward. My love. How could they work for scientists that kidnap and torture kids, then mutate them?

Then I looked at the clock, and swore under my breath. I only had 5 minute to get to the Cullen's. Needless to say, I drove like a madwoman.

When I got there, there was another car on the driveway. Carlisle was talking with two people in white lab coats. I had not seen them ever since I came here, and now I see them talking with a man I consider a father (I have three: Charlie, a former Whitecoat, who took me in, Carlisle, and my real father, who I only remember from before I was taken. I miss him so much, along with my real mother and older brother.)

I was tempted to rush out of the car and wring their necks. "-We'll be happy to help you." Carlisle was saying. " Just show us the list." My back stiffened. What list? Curious, I got out of my truck. Esme noticed me first. "Bella!" she ran over and hugged me. "I would like you to meet The Director, and her assistant, Maya." I tried not to flinch at their names. The Director looked me up and down. I knew she wouldn't recognize me. I looked totally different. I still had brown hair, but my eyes were no longer sky blue. Contacts covered them with a muddy brown. I was also as pale as an albino. Even if she remotely recognized me, my clumsy façade and innocent look would wipe me right of the 'similarities to experiments list'. "Hello. I am the Director, and this is Maya." Maya nodded at me, obviously not recognizing me either. I sighed in relief. "We are here to tell you about the existence of demons." The Director said. "Not like you, of course. They go all over the world, destroying our buildings just because we know of them." Shook her head sadly. "We have tried to make peace with them many times, but they always refuse, then go murder one of us." Here she looked almost tearful. "I have lost many good friends to them. That is why I have asked for your help. You rival them in strength and stamina, and they must be captured, so that we can exterminate them." Shook her head regretfully. "I wish there was another way, but we can think of no more ideas." Every one looked horrified. Carlisle stepped forward. "They sound horrible. I promise, we will capture and bring back every last one." The Director nodded. "One more thing… They take over bodies of children at a young age, then dispose of them after twenty years or so. The oldest would be teenagers, around Bella's age by now, and the youngest is six." Esme cried out in horror. "How could they? Those innocent children…" She leaned back on Carlisle, looking disgusted. "I know." The Director replied. "Luckily, I have a list of them. They have no names, so we have number names for them. They have no home, so they sleep in trees, caves, and travel by day." She handed the list to Esme. "I'm afraid I cannot stay much longer. It was nice meeting you. Good luck." They got into the car and drove away

I was fuming. She made up a cover story about us to gain the Cullen's sympathy, then got them to capture us how dare she! And how could I get them to stop without telling them who I was?


	3. The Planning

**Hi everyone! I would like to thank those who read my story, and especially those who favorited, added to alerts list, and reviewed. Just so you know, I just added myself to the long list of Beta readers out there. Happy reading!**

**Winged Secrets**

**Chapter 3**

**Bella POV**

After I couldn't see or hear the director's car anymore, even with my enhanced senses, I turned to the Cullen's, standing behind me. "Come on." I said in a flat voice. "Lets go inside and take a look at the list, eh?"

They followed me inside, and all of us settled on the couches, me leaning on Edward. Esme looked at the list, her face hardening with fury at the thought of demons taking over little kid's bodies. If only she knew. Then she gave the list to me. I looked at it, and almost doubled over laughing. The pictures. Really? I guess it was the only one that was not of us in a lab, getting tortured. It was taken a few days after they experimented with our genes, which gave us a completely different hair and skin color. Luckily, those results only lasted for a week. My hair was a bright neon green, and my skin inhumanely black. Everyone else looked just as weird. I wondered how the Cullen's would find anyone of us, with that picture. Edward noticed me trying to contain my laughter. I quickly turned it into a cough. "Are you alright, love?" he asked. I nodded at him and put on my best sad face. "I'm fine, Edward. I think it's really sad… those poor kids." My voice broke, and he pulled me closer to him. I snuggled against his chest, congratulating myself on my good acting.

Carlisle stood up. "I don't think that's what they look like." That surprised me. How could he know? "I mean, look." Carlisle continued. "If they live among humans, they must look normal, and I don't think that bright pink hair and literally white skin would blend in well." He was pointing at the picture of Fang. We had had a good laugh when we first saw him like that, and still teased him about it to this day. I smiled, remembering the memory. "I think we should look more at the facial features." Carlisle continued. "Look at them, memorize them, then we can leave tomorrow to go hunting for the demons."

"You're leaving? Then I'm coming, to."

"Bella, no!" Edward clutched me tighter. "It's to dangerous, and I can't stand it if I lose you."

I smiled at him. "But I want to go. Charlie will let me, I'm sure. I'm only two years away from 18 anyway, anyway. (Total lie- I was 14.) Besides, I don't want to be separated from you. Who knows how long it would be before you come back?"

Carlisle sighed. "I'm afraid Edward is right. You could get hurt, and, no offense, you would also slow us down."

I looked down. It made sense, since I was a 'fragile little human' to them, but it still hurt. "Alright. Just… visit soon, okay?"

Esme smiled. "Of course. We can't stay away for that long without you."

I nodded. "I should go home now. I promised to go to Angela's" I needed to tell her. I practically ran out of the house to my truck.

**Edward POV **

I was worried about Bella. She had been acting weird ever since she woke up. As she ran out the house, I followed her. "Do you want me to drive you to Angela's house?

She turned around, her eyes hardening. "No thanks."

"But-" "I said no."

I sighed quietly. "I'm sorry, love. Have fun at Angela's, okay?"

She seemed to soften just a bit. "I will."

I watched as she got in her truck and drove away.

**Sorry about the long wait. We have been all over town, looking at hardwood floors for our new house. My Kane Choronicles/Percy Jackson crossover is coming soon. The pairing will be Athena/Thoth**

**Bye for now!**


	4. The News

**Winged Secrets **

**Chapter 4:**

**Bella POV**

My mind was working overtime as I drove at speeds to rival Edward's. When I arrived at Angela's, I ran out of the car and barreled through the front door. The couple she was staying with were former white-coats, and got used to me entering like that whenever I had some news, which was a lot. Currently, they were watching the TV. The waved as I raced past them, and upstairs to Angela's room. She was lying on her bed, listening to _Good time _by Carly Rae Jepson and Owl City. She looked up calmly as I burst through the door. "What is it this time?" usually I would tell her that Max contacted me or something, but this time was serious. "Itex has hired the Cullens to hunt us down!" her eyebrows shot up. "What?! Why would the Cullens accept?"

"I told you how they were vampires, right? Inhumane strength and stuff like that. Anyway, the director got them to believe that we are demons who killed many of her friends and possess bodies of children. They leave tomorrow." Angela stood up. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" I nodded. "Tomorrow, we leave." Angela smirked. "Because, apparently, we went on a walk." I grinned back. "And we disappeared, but the cops found some shredded clothing and bear fur."

"Then, a few months later, we emerged from the forest, right near the police station-"

"With no memory at all!"

We clapped each other on the back. Angela and I have always been like that. Its like we're twins. We are the perfect combination of cat and bird, …and our powers, well, lets say we've only recently mastered them, and it scares us.

My best friend grinned at me. "Race around the forest?" I huffed "You are so going to lose!"

She laughed. "Well then, lets see. THREE, TWO ONE!" we took off, soaring through the air and racing on the ground.

**Hello! Sorry. Its been, what, a week? Woops! Lost track of time. Anyway, hope you enjoyed =)**

**Next chapter will be longer, I promise!**


End file.
